


Interview

by Lilactojoshler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, F/F, Interviews, M/M, Porn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilactojoshler/pseuds/Lilactojoshler
Summary: -El nunca penso que trabajaria en algo así.





	Interview

Tyler sabía que estaba realmente mal hacer eso, pero no le quedaba de otra.

No tenia empleo y un amigo suyo le habia recomendado trabajar en esa pequeña grabación casera, la idea daba vueltas en su cabeza, era mucho dinero por hacer algo placentero.

Era muy raro que siendo Tyler Joseph quisiera casi aceptar el trabajo, el mismo Tyler que tenia buena calificación, aquel que era tan estricto y sofisticado. Pero estaba desesperado por encontrar alguna cosa que cuando su amigo llego con aquellas palabras pensaba que el mundo estaba contra él o junto a él. Mientras esperaba el bus que lo dejaria cerca de su casa aquella frase de Brendon se repetía.

**_—He encontrado un trabajo con buena paga_ ** **_._ **

Aquello en ese instante hizo que su vida se iluminara y cantos celestiales llegaran a sus oídos. Por más de un tiempo estuvo intentando conseguir un trabajo que la paga fuera suficiente pero al parecer todo era en vano al no ver alguna oportunidad. Pero todo aquello se esfumo en cuanto Brendon termino la frase.

**_—Un casting para una porno_ ** **_._ **

La paga era tentadora, pero acostarse con alguien qu nisiquiera conocia solo por morbo de la gente era algo... ¿Penoso? o al parecer así se sentia él.  
Recuerda la vaga conversación con el azabache.

_**—Mierda Tyler esa es una gran oportunidad** _ **_._ **

_**—Brendon, yo no soy como tú de mente abierta— murmuró con las mejillas encendidas en un rojo carmín, mientras movia su pierna algo ansioso, Bee lo miro incredulo.** _

_**—Por satan mi amigo, la paga es más que suficiente para que encuentres algo en un par de meses, aparte el actor es uno reconocido del medio pornográfico, ha decidido hacer un casting para saber con cual acostarse al igual que darle un rato de placer— sus cejas se mueven de arriba a bajo con picardía, el castaño ahora muerde sus uñas en señal de ansiedad. Sabe que lo necesita.** _

**_—Mierda, pasame el lugar, solo lo considerare ¿okay?. Pero... No me creó que lo considere— sobo el puente de su nariz intentando relajarse y despejar su mente en alguna otra cosa._ **

El bus estaba retrasado para llegar a su casa, decidió que iria al casting como iba vestido; con un pantalo negro ajustado de alguna tela de tipo látex, una blusa negra casi transparente con flores bordadas en la parte de abajo, sus vans daban un toque lindo al conjunto y su mochila roja colgada en su espalda. Pues apenas había salido del instituto, queria ir a su casa para darse una ducha y tal vez cambiar su atuendo pero el mundo se empeñaba en arruinarle la mayoria de todo lo que hacía.

Tomo aquel bus a tiempo, mientras colocaba sus audifonos para disfrutar el corto viaje e imaginar como podria ser aquel lugar, su mente recreaba un cuarto viejo, con un cosas muy feas, un lugar muy asqueroso donde podria haber restos de semen por todos lados, olor a sexo en cada minimo lugar.  
Veía los paisajes que pasaban por la ventana de aquel transporte, los arboles eran lindos, el cielo todavía iluminado por el sol y algunas nuves por el cielo. Unos veinte minutos tardo en llegar, bajo del transporte y empezo a caminar viendo las calles hasta que dio con la indicada.

Un par de chicos y chicas estaban ya en el lugar, no eran muchos, si contaba en total eran 10 personas.  
No sabía como aquel tipo _"Josh"_ si es que ese era su nombre elegiría, estaba nervioso, si el tipo se tendria que acostar con cada uno se iria de ahí lo más rapido posible, pues creía que era una locura ascostarse con todos.  
El lugar era realmente bonito a como lo imaginaba, una pequeña recepción blanca y más atras una puerta y la única en todo el lugar. Todo era muy limpio y bien cuidado al parecer su mente lo había traicionado de nuevo como siempre.

Un chico alto de pelo largo que llegaba a sus hombros con las puntas pintadas azules, un arete en su nariz donde colgaba una cadena hasta su oreja, ojos azules con toques grises muy hermoso a decir verdad salió del cuarto con una lista en sus manos dirigió su vista hacía él y tomo paso hasta quedar frente al castaño.

—Hola, ¿vienes al casting?— pregunto sonriente y tendiendo la lista.

—S-Si— sus mejillas pintaron un rosa débil pero lo suficiente para darle a enteder al contrario su vergüenza.

—Tranquilo cariño no tienes por que avergonzarte de esto, es muy normal el placer— guiño su bonito ojo gris, una vez que se anotó le tendio la lista de regreso y se dio cuenta que llevaba un maquillaje sutil.

—G-Gracias.

—De nada, por cierto soy Jesse Cale asistente de Josh Dun— sonrió nuevamente amistoso —cualquier cosa no dudes en preguntar o pedir, por cierto eres muy tierno— río cariñoso.

—Uhm, muchas g-gracias— volvió a mencionar, el color rosa se volvio más fuerte y extenso en sus mejillas casi tapando su cara del color.

Si a Tyler le gustarán los afeminados no hubiera dudado en pedirle su numero aquel chico que era un exquisito manjar pero ser afeminado era lo suyo.  
Un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos, sus ojos viajaron rapidamente hacia donde provenía el ruido. Captó un chico salir de aquel unico cuarto, era muy lindo al igual que tierno por unos segundos sintió su autoestima muy por los suelos pero eso se alejo en cuanto observo que otra persona tambien salia de ahí.

El aire en sus pulmones falto por unos momentos, sus pupilas se agrandaron y sus manos sudaron repentimente. Aquel chico de cabellos naranjas, barba en todo su menton como su fuese un cando, perfectamente cuidada, cuerpo trabajado y un aro en su nariz asimétrica eran el toque perfecto para que un tiron se sintiera en su estómago.

—Muy bien Jesse, ¿cuantos quedan?— pregunto observando la lista.

—Pues unos 11 contando al chico que acaba de llegar— mencionó apuntando al pequeño chico castaño, el tintado volteó rápidamente admirando la belleza en persona y se dio cuenta que no necesitaba seguir con las entrevistas.

—Pues gracias a todos por haber venido, pero creó que he econtrado lo que estoy buscando.

Tyler suspiro bajo y se regaño preguntandose en por que gastaba su tiempo en esas tonterias.

—¿Como se llama el chico castaño?— preguntó al de cabello azul.

—Emm... Tyler Joseph— mencionó posando sus ojos en él.

—¡Tyler Joseph!— vocifero Josh.

—S-Soy y-yo— sus nervios lo traicionaron de nuevo.

—Pasa conmigo por favor— tomaron paso al cuarto, todo era tan sutil, había un escritorio, sillas y una pantalla grande —dime, que te trajo hasta aquí.

—P-Pues necesito un empleo y mi m-mejor amigo mencionó esto— su vista estaba admirando cualquier cosa del escritorio, sentía mucha pena y sabia que estaba ruborizado.

—Has venido al lugar correcto— sonrió dejando ver unos lindos dientes totalmente blancos —¿cuantos años tienes?.

—22 años— apretó un poco su mochila que estaba sobre sus piernas.

—¿Que te parece si empiezo con las preguntas de rutina?— el contrario asintió lentamente.

—C-Claro.

—Muy bien, ¿pareja sentimental?.

—Uhm, no.

—¿Has trabajado alguna vez en este tipo de cosas?— Josh enfoco su mirada en Tyler.

—N-No señor— murmuro apenado.

—¿Algún fetiche en especial?— Josh anotaba con un lapicero cada cosa en las hojas de su escritorio.

—No realmente— mordió su labio mientras movia su pierna de arriba a bajo.

—¿Eres virgen?— Tyler miro asustado al tintando mientras pasaba saliva.

—S-Si— dijo con un hilo de voz, apretando su mochila tanto que sus manos quedaron un poco blancas de la fuerza.

—Oh eso es... Nuevo— cerro la carpeta —¿nunca has tenido novio?.

—E-Eso no es una p-pregunta de la h-hoja— quito la vista de Josh.

—Pero es de rutina— mintió

—N-No jamás he tenido.

El aire le faltaba a Tyler y podia sentir una rara tensión que no sabia como catalogar, si incómoda o distinta.

—¿Tampoco has tenido relaciones, algo leve?— negó el castaño rápidamente.

Josh se levanto de su asiento y caminó hasta la puerta abriendola un poco.

—Jesse tardaremos un poco, si alguien viene avisa que no estoy disponible— sonrió amablemente.

—Claro Joshua— arqueo las cejas divertido.

Cerro la puerta con pestillo, dio paso hasta quedar detras del Tyler quien se habia tensado al sentir la presencia de Josh.

—Creó que debemos hacer algo al respecto... ¿No lo crees?— levanto al castaño de su asiento, el contrario obedeció totalmente mientras veía la situación asustado y curioso.

—¿Q-Qué harás?— preguntó tímido, su mente había creado algunas imagenes donde Josh lo empotraba contra la mesa.

—Nada que no quieras precioso— mencionó mordiendo su labio con algo de fuerza admirando el lindo cuerpo del castaño.

Camino los pocos centímetros que los separaban, tomó al castaño de la nuca con una mano, poso su otra mano libre en la cadera del menor acercandolo aún más si es que eso era posible.

—Te digo un pequeño secreto— miro los ojos chocolates de Tyler admirando su profundidad.

—S-Sí— murmuró Tyler sumido en aquella vista de Josh, su boca se sentia muy seca y sus manos sudaban.

—Cuando te vi parado en aquella esquina de la sala, sabía que eras el indicado, tus hermosos ojos, tu perfecta nariz, tus preciosas pestañas— mencionó con voz ronca, lo acercó sintiendo sus pesadas respiraciones —podria seguir asi todo el tiempo.

—N-No es necesario— Tyler junto sus bocas en un beso rudo, Josh intentando saborear todo de Tyler.

Recosto con delicadeza el cuerpo del castaño sobre la mesa, bajo sus besos desde el cuello pasando por el abdomen hasta llegar a su muslo besando por encima de la tela, bajo los apretados pantalones encontrandose con una prenda femenina.

—Esto no puede ser más jodidamemte caliente— murmuró dando cortos besos en el sexo de Tyler.

—S-Son muy comodas— Josh río entrecortado.

Tyler se sentia en el mismo cielo en ese instante, todas las emociones lo abrumaban. Realmente solo una vez había sentido este tipo de contacto, nunca llegando hasta este punto pero no había sido tan placentera como lo estaba siendo en ese instante con la boca de Josh besando y lamiendo toda su masculinidad de una forma tan erótica y caliente.  
Josh levantó su mirada de nuevo encontrandose con la de Tyler quien tenia los pupilas de sus ojos tan negros y expandidos. Le sonrió con su hermosa dentadura perfecta logrando poner sus mejillas color carmín. Tyler bufo y tumbo su cabeza contra el escritorio; jamás penso que la entrevista terminaria hasta ese punto pero agradecia mentalmente a Brendon por haberle dicho sobre esto y no solo por que el actor (Josh) era un diez total si no por que era tanto el placer que si tenia que hacerlo de nuevo estaria totalmente complacido.  
Dejo de besar sus muslos para dar paso a su abdomen plano, mordió la piel sacando un chillido por parte del menor quien no se esperaba eso, continuó hasta su cuello. Por lo regular Josh no era de dejar marcas en sus compañeros actores pero hizo la excepción con Tyler (ya que al no ser actor) tenia derecho a reclamarle como suyo.

—J-Josh, me haces c-cosquillas— río leve y con un poco de valentia poso sus manos en la espalda fornida del mayor.

—Sabes tan delicioso, te comeria completo— susurro lambiendo de arriba hacia abajo, las manos del mayor tenian sostenidas las piernas de Tyler.

Termino por quitar su camisa de flores casi transparente tirandola al piso con un poco de brusquedad.

—O-Oye es mi camisa favorita— le miro ceñudo provocando una pequeña risa de Josh.

Tyler observó los ojos de Josh quedandose pasmado ante el bello color moca de este que casi era un verde, se abalanzó contra los labios del teñido no queriendo dejar de probarlos jamás. Josh sento al castaño, lo junto y Tyler desesperado comenzo a frotar como podia queriando más contactó. El menor observó como el teñido aún tenia su ropa completa y se separo del besó levantando un poco su camiseta logrando quitarla, dio paso a su pantalón desabotonando y bajandolo. Sonrío al ver su boxer apretado, mordió su labio de forma un poco fuerte.  
Cuando ya los dos estaban con sus ropas interiores Josh volvió a recostar a Tyler en el escritorio.

—Abre la boca— ordenó enseñando tres dedos y metiendolos. Tyler chupo con delicadeza y miedo.

Josh saco sus dedos y los bajo hasta la entrada del castaño, movio un poco la prenda femenina solo para que pudiera entrar sin estorbo. Metió el primero ganando un suspiro pesado del castaño y tensando su entrada, a los pocos minutos dos dedos salian y entraban de él.  
Josh bajo su boxer masturbando con su otra mano al ver las expresiones de Tyler. Cuando los tres dedos abrían perfectamente su interior los saco y el castaño suspiro sonoramente.

—Tranquilo viene la mejor parte cariño— Josh siempre era cuidadoso a la hora de grabar, siempre usaba protección con otros chicos pero por alguna razón con Tyler no quería.

Entró lentamente esperando unos segundos antes de continuar empujando sus caderas hasta el interior del castaño. Una vez que estaba totalmente dentro comenzó hacer un vaivén cariñoso, sin prisas. Admiraba las facciones de placer en Tyler y Josh se dio cuenta que no necesitaba a nadie más por que con solo esos minutos el castaño le había dado el placer que ninguna grabación le había podido dar en los años que llevaba como actor.

—En esta industria todos me dicen _Daddy_   Tyler— el castaño gimio muy audible.

—J-Josh más, y-yo más— murmuró incoherente.

—También suelen decir _'Yeah', 'Fuck me', 'cum inside me', 'please Daddy'_ — murmuró ronco y aumentando la rapidez de sus movimientos.

— _'your cock is driving me crazy daddy'_ — gimio con todas sus fuerzas, tomo la cara de Josh y lo obligo a verlo directamente.

—Mierda, esto no puede ser tan caliente y tu logras hacerlo más— tomo de los costados a Tyler pegandolo más (si es que era posible) y con embestidas erraticas.

El teñido sentia como el interior de aquel chico era tan calido, apretaba toda su sexo, entraba y salia. Tanto placer le hacia cerrar los ojos disfrutando todo lo que el simple chico que venia por cuestion de empleo y que ahora estaba penetrando con una fuerza casi inhumana le ofrecía. Desde su linda vista de sus caderas hasta su casi perfecto arqueo de espalda contra la mesa. Tomo el miembro de Tyler sobando desde la punta hasta la base delicadamente pasando su pulgar por el glande, él sabía como hacer disfrutar a la hora de tener sexo. Por algo era uno de los mejor actores en la industria, mucho le habían alagado por el magnifico trabajó, los chicos que tenian el gusto de grabar con él siempre le ofrecian su numero al terminar el rodaje, pero ninguno lograba convencerlo con sus obscenos gemidos de putas que parecían actuados.

Los gemidos del chico que yacía de bajo de él eran como cantos angelicales que lograban prenderlo y penetrarlo hasta que no pudiera más y le rogara que se detuviera, pero aun así con sus suplicas no lo haría. El movimiento de su mano fue cada vez mas errático creando la falta de aire en la habitación y el pecho de Tyler quien tenia sus mejillas rojas como cerezas y sus ojos lograban ponerse en blanco muchas veces, sus manos intentaban tomar cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance pero lamentablemente los borde estaban lejos y rasguñaba la madera. Josh detuvo su mano cuando sintió el liquido pre-seminal mojar un poco, Tyler enredó sus piernas en la cintura del teñido cuando sintio que pego en su punto, sus manos viajaron hasta la nuca de Josh bajando su cabeza para poder atraerlo y besarlo con hambre y cariño.

Cuando Tyler sintió aquel nudo en su estomago se dejo ir en parte del abdomen de Josh y el suyo. Contrajo su entrada dando más placer al teñido quien gruño al sentirlo. Josh sabía que era su perdición haberlo encontrado por que una vez hecho esto no se podria librar de Tyler ni en sus sueños.

— _'Please cum inside me Daddy'_ — el castaño fijo su vista en Josh abriendo su boca en una perfecta O aun sintiendo sus espasmos del orgasmo.

El teñido sintio un tiron en su abdomen y se libero en Tyler quien solto un supiro entrecortado por su sensibilidad, salio de su interior viendo como el semen salia de su entrada resbalando por sus muslos y tan solo con esa imagen podria tener más orgasmos en ese instante. Ambos quedaron en sus posiciones tratando se regular su respiración.

—Te propongo algo, yo te doy empleo de que trabajes para mí si tu no filmas este video— comentó Josh saliendo del interior de Tyler.

—¿Trabajar para ti?, eso implica acostarme siempre que tu quieras conmigo ¿no?.

—Algo así.

—Yo no soy ninguna prostituta a la cual puedes pagar cada que tu quieras. Esto de filmar solo lo hacia para obtener un poco de dinero y buscar algo mejor— murmuró con enojó y poniendo su pantalón.

—No es así, no quiero que nadie más te vea solo yo. Que nadie más te toqué, que admiren tu belleza y lo caliente que te ves cuando tienes un orgasmo.

Las mejillas de Tyler se volvieron a colorear de un rosa, bajo la mirada pensando.

—¿Entonces?.

—Yo te doy todo el dinero que necesites a cambió de que no vuelvas a ir para audicionar en estas cosas— Josh le observo analizando su cara.

—¿Solo así sin más?— cuestionó extrañado, era buena oferta pero sin nada a cambió.

—Bueno... Tal vez ¿quieres ser mi novio?— preguntó de sorpresa —es por si alguien quiere robarme la oportunidad.

—Primero tengamos una cita y despues veremos las cosas sobre la marcha... ¿Te parece?— ambos vestidos, Tyler bajo del escritorio para besar a Josh.

Tomaron sus manos y abrieron la puerta de la habitación saliendo, observaron a Jesse escribiendo en alguna libreta.

—Al parecer ya tenemos al elegido— guiño su bonito ojo pintado de azul.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
